Twisted Romance
by CSI junkie 247
Summary: HGRW GWHP a basic romance takin placeduring there 7th year.Short chapters bad summary
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok this is only my second fic the chapters will be small but frequent I already have the first few chapters written up they just need typing so They'll be up shortly so Enjoy and no flames please.**

**Disclaimer: Even in my wildest dreams I don't own Harry Potter.**

Summer after 6th year the trio stayed together awaiting Bill and Fluer's wedding. The wedding had just ended and now the beautiful scenery had transformed for the reception. Couples were all over dancing. Harry was with Ginny and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were dancing along with Tonks and Lupin. However Hermione had her nose stuck in a muggle romance novel sipping a butter beer. Ron was across the dance floor.

**Ron's P.O.V**

_Why is life so complicated? This couldn't be a more perfect time to tell her how I feel. What if she rejects me? I've always been so mean to her and what about her cat she loves that "Thing" but I can't stand it. No way she'll say yes._

**End P.O.V**

Ron went back to staring at the bushy haired girl only to find her gone.

"Ron can I sit here" she said more then asked

Hermione was already sitting beside him.

"Cute aren't they she asked seeming a bit spaced

"Who?" He questioned not knowing where couple she was referring to.

**Hermione's P.O.V**

_WHAT AM I DOING?_

"Harry, Ginny, Bill, Fleur, Lupin, Tonks, and your Mum and Dad, All of them." she answered

_Wow I'm not acting like myself I knew I liked him but I never get like this around anyone._

**End P.O.V**

The two sat there in a comfortable Silence. Since the wedding and reception were in the evening they were staring at the Stars.

"Gin" Harry said with a grin "Look over at the tables."

"Harry its just Ron and Hermione," She released a small laugh

"Ya but their not arguing and they keep stealing looks at each other." He laughed

"We know they have feelings for each other they just need a little nudge" Harry laughed again

I have a plan He said evilly.

**A/N: Hope you liked it please review and special thanks on this story to Unknown Talent of the Mind**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OK this is chapter 2 it's longer then #1 because I figured out how to upload stories now. Well enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not now nor will I ever own Harry Potter**

**Later That Evening**

"Hey Hermione why aren't you dancing?" Ginny Asked smiling warmly.

"No reason just don't feel up to it." She sighed

"It's a nice night and Harrys run off why don't we go for a walk?" Ginny asked her friend.

"Sure" Hermione answered with a smile

Ginny and Hermione walked threw the woods into a dark clearing. When something jumped out and tackled Hermione. She let out a shrill scream

Mean while at the edge of the woods Ron was searching for Harry

"Harry!" Ron called out.

His friend had decided to race him and taken off towards the woods before he could say no.

**Ron's P.O.V**

_Just what I want to be doing walking threw the woods in search of my best Mate._

"Help"_ he heard her scream_

"Hermione" _I've got to find her._

**End P.O.V**

Ron took off towards the scream and came to a clearing where a dark figure was wrestling Hermione

"Get off her!" he roared.

_Ron jumped on the figure attacking Hermione._ Being the stronger of the two he successfully pinned the figure to the ground and proceeded to beat him up.

"Ron stop it" Ginny ordered appearing a bit worried

"There's no reason I should, He messed with my girl and he deserves what he gets."

Hermione who had still been sitting on the ground stared at Ron in disbelief. Ginny stifled a giggle.

Your girl" Hermione just stared. "Ron I never you felt that way"

The Figure Finally spoke "Ron would you mind Getting off of me now?"

Harry?" Ron and Hermione questioned at the same time

""Yes busted I know." HE laughed.

Ginny laughed also but Ron and Hermione seemed to be in a state of shock.

"Harry what on earth possessed you to attack me" Hermione sounded utterly confused for once in her life.

Ginny Giggled and said "isn't it obvious?"

"No" Ron answered Aggravated.

Ginny sighed in frustration. "I knew that if Hermione screamed you would come running because it's so obvious to every one but her that you fancy her"

Harry continued "So as you see the evil plan I had worked"

With saying that he grabbed Ginny bye the hand and the couple took off laughing evily. Hermione and Ron were left still sitting in the clearing.

**A/n: Well I need at least 3 reviews to post chapter three so review please **


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and the help I hope this chapter is an improvement well enjoy.

Disclaimer: I may own posters and books but in no way do I own Harry Potter.

Hermione broke the awkward silence that had fallen over the two.

"Now Ron since when have you called me your girl?"

Ron blushed slightly before trying to deny what she said.

"I've never called you my girl."

She smacked his arm playfuly and laughed

"I know exactly what you said Ron and I'm defiantly not mad."

Ron took a deep breath and asked the question he'd been wanting to ask all night.

""Hermione, would you like to dance?"

She smiled and grabbed his hand.

"I was hoping you'd ask." Was all she said before pulling him to the dance floor.

Ron had a huge grin on his face as they found a place between Tonks and Lupin and Ginny and Harry.

"Bout time mate." Harry laughed.

Instead of retaliating Ron just laughed and spun Hermione.

"Ron I never knew you could dance." Ginny said sarcastically

Ron completely missing the sarcasm in her voice simply said,

"I've never had a reason to dance."

At the end of the song Ron dipped Hermione and pulled her back up into a passionate kiss.

About a week after the wedding Harry had just gotten out of the shower and gone into Ginny's room to tell her he was finished. When he walked in Ginny was sprawled out on her bed in a tank top and short-shorts.

"Showers free Gin." He said walking over to her.

"Thank goodness!"

Harry leaned in and kissed her soon they were in a heated snogging session. Suddenly Ginny's door flew open. The position they were in Harry shirt less over Ginny whose shirts was riding up wasn't a position they wanted to be found in. They sprang apart red-faced hoping it wasn't Mrs. Weasley. . Hermione was standing in the doorway.

"Where's Ron?" She asked a bit Frazzled.

"Uhh at Fred and George's shop." Ginny answered nervously

"OK tell him I stopped by."

Ginny exchanged looks before telling Hermione she was free to wait downstairs.

An hour later the flames in the fire place turned emerald green and Ron walked out only to be bombarded by a very angry Hermione.

"I was just talking with lavender who was talk with Padma who said she saw you kissing Cho Chang in Diagon Alley. Is this true?"

Ron was scared and answered cautiously.

"Mione I love you and would never do that, lavenders just jealous of us being together."

Hermione swung her arms around Ron's neck but backed up quickly

"So you mean I walked in on Harry and Ginny in a very heated snogging session and said nothing because I was worried about loseing you."

Wait a minute what did you say about my baby sister" It was Ron's turn to yell in anger. "Harry Potter your dead!"

Ooo cliffe O well I want to get at least reviews before posting the next chapter.


End file.
